justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wild Wild West
"Wild Wild West" by Will Smith ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4. Dancers The classic mode consists of two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). They all have blue outlines. Classic P1 * Ponytails and a cowboy hat * Blue shirt and pants * Orange corset and boots P2 * Red hat, handkerchief and suit * Blue shirt, tie and belt * Brown shoes P3 * Brown hat and chaps * Red frizzy hair, pants and boots * Red and brown t-shirt P4 * Black hat, vest and pants * Orange shirt and red tie and glasses * Golden shoes and belt Wildwildwestquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Wildwildwestquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Wildwildwestquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The extreme dancer is a man, wearing the following: * Black hat and sunglasses * Red shirt * Golden vest with black buttons * Black tie, pants and belt * Red shoes Background The routine takes place in front of a metallic fence. Fiery explosions also emerge from behind the fence at points in time. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: (Note that this wave gold move starts from the left to right.) * P1, put both your hands behind the head. * P2, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. * P3, put your hands on your hips. * P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat and look to the right side of the screen. Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3, open your hands and slide to the right. * P2 '''and '''P4, put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest and slide to the left. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, move them from the bottom left to the right side, and then bringing you forearm up to "shoot". Gold Move 4: (Note that this is the final move for the routine) * P1 '''and '''P3, cross your hands in front of you. * P2 '''and '''P4, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. wildwildwestgm1.png|Classic: Gold Move 1 wildwildwestgm2.png|Classic: Gold Move 2 wildwildwestgm3.png|Classic: Gold Move 3 wildwildwestgm4.png|Classic: Gold Move 4 Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your right hand on your "hat". Gold Move 2: Put both of your fists on your chest from below. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. Gold Move 4: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, from the bottom left to the right side, and then pretend to shoot a gun, just like GM3 in the classic mode. Gold Move 5: Raise your right arm. This is the final move for the routine. wildwildwestextremegoldmove1.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 1 wildwildwestextremegoldmove2.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 2 wildwildwestextremegoldmove3.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 3 wildwildwestextremegoldmove4.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 4 wildwildwestextremegoldmove5.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 5 Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (only in Wii and Xbox 360) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (only in PS3 and Wii U) * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup Wild Wild West has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U Dancers (No repeats) *'Wild Wild West (Extreme) '(JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *When I Grow Up (JD2) *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *Run the Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Superstition (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Wild Wild West ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * [[You're On My Mind|''You're On My Mind]] (Quatro) Extreme * Blame It on the Boogie * Could You Be Loved * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Kiss Kiss '(Electro Country)' * Mas Que Nada * Miss Understood * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Run the Show * Troublemaker * YMCA Trivia *This song was the main theme in the movie ''Wild Wild West'' which stars Will Smith who also sang this song. *The extreme coach looks like the 4th player in the classic dance, but has a white beard and black glasses. *This song's gold moves don't recycle in both versions. Very few songs are like this. **Its Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 4 to not end with it's original solo routine dancer. *The words "da*n" and "chest" are censored. However, chest can still be slightly heard. *About 20 seconds from the end of the song have been cut out from the game. *The extreme dancer was the most used coach in ''Just Dance 4'' Mashups, and for some reason, appears almost all of the time in Mashups with ''Never Gonna Give You Up''. **When he appears for the final time in the Mashup of Never Gonna Give You Up, his pictograms are purple instead of red. * P1's avatar almost looks like Jessie from the Toy Story ''franchise. * This and the extreme version of [[What Makes You Beautiful|''What Makes You Beautiful]] do not use the extreme background of the game. * When You're On My Mind is played on ''Just Dance 2015'', P4's avatar is unlocked. ** This makes it the first avatar of a song from a different game to be unlockable through normal play (not avatar purchase) in a later game in the series. * After What Makes You Beautiful, ''this is the second ''Just Dance 4 Extreme version to have the classic routine's background. * A move from the extreme version is recycled in Gibberish. * Sometimes, the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca appears instead of P1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC2Py-ie_2M in the Dancer Selection Menu; all the other coaches are replaced by an infinitely buffering wheel. * This is the Dance Crew with the lowest amount of pictograms in Just Dance Now files: only 22. * The Extreme coach appears in the background of Uptown Funk. * In the ''Miss Understood'' Mashup, the extreme version's GM1 does not have the gold move effect or the gold move pictogram. It is counted as a normal move for all consoles with the exception of the Wii version, which counts it as a gold move even though there is a normal move pictogram. Gallery wildwildwestjd4.jpg|Classic jd4_wildwildwest1.jpg|Extreme wildwildwestquat.jpg|Wild Wild West Wildwildwestextremesqa.png|Wild Wild West (Extreme) wildwildwestquat_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover wildwildwest.jpg|Beta Picture WildWildWestDancer.png|Second Dancer Wildwildwestavatar1.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Wildwildwestavatar3.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Wildwildwestavatar4.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 100.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 99.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 101.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar wildwildwestpictos.png|Pictograms WWWestinactive.png WWWestactive.png Wild wild cover.png Videos File:Will_Smith_-_Wild_Wild_West_ft._Kool_Mo_Dee,_Dru_Hill File:Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just dance 4 wild wild west mashup References Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Country Songs Category:Around-The-World Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016